Forum:Random
TehKrush Just random, I just found a new way to say, I MADE THIS, lol, top right corner of all my articles (besides the templates I made). //-- Teh Krush 05:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) How do you make that signature yoke? My username's probably too long to make anything decent-looking, but its pretty nifty. Run4urLife! 00:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The image is basic text styling, but if you mean the template, well I put at the top of every page, if you want the code for the template, its on this page, Template:TehKrush, just click edit page and take the code and edit it. //-- Teh Krush 00:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :sorry to bump this page but I didn't want to make a new page. I was think for the longest time that we here at the site should go and post a invite on the "No Mutants Allowed" forum to get some new post-apocalyptic crazy members. I tried to register for the site three time now and every time it said that the information I imputed was incorrect. I will not go on a rant about how many time and ways I tried to rectify putting in incorrect information, needles to say I must of spent a good 4 hour on it which is very sad. So if some one could become our sites ambassador and take a stroll over to No Mutants Allowed would be awesome. On and remember to tell all the rule of the site and that this is NOT a place for fan fiction but a place for canon expansion and RP. If some one takes up the job I can write something up so to post on the site. -- User:Templar88|Templar88 18:36, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe they think you're a mutant, and therefore not allowed. Lol. Run4urLife! 21:36, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: most likely lol User:Templar88|Templar88 21:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I have an a acount on no mutants allowed and fallout 3 nexus so if you can give me ideas on what to right i can put it on my pageVegas adict 19:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Vegas if you could post this and insert a couple of links and picture in the apropret places... {the site logo placed here} :Greeting from Fallout Fanon fellow Post-Apocalypsian :http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanon_Wiki :I come here today to invite those who love the Fallout games and its post-apocalyptic settling to the Fallout Fanon Wikia page, where we fans of the games develop the world and history of the setting that is Fallout. :At the Site we have a thriving RP community that incorporates the fanon that the members create. And we have a live chat chanel so anyone can talk about anything Fallout related. :Create settlements, new mutations, evil Robots, and you own hero or villain traveling the world in search of adventure. You can do it all as long as you follow the spirit of the fallout universe and do not contradict canon. :http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanon_Wiki:About :If you are interested in any of these please join us over at Fallout Fanon. ::oh and post this messege in the Fan fiction section and the discussion boards ok. User:Templar88|Templar88 02:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. It reads like an ad for one of those lame online RPGs. --Twentyfists 22:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) well that's my best stab at an "advertising" text. as long as it makes people over there aware of this sites existence and coals I'm happy with it. and please let this not stop anyone from posting similar articles on the same or other post-apocalyptic fan site. User:Templar88|Templar88 23:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Vegas have you posted the page on No Mutants allowed yet? User:Templar88|Templar88 14:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::posted on there but its hard to get to im putting it in my signature now--Vegas adict 17:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::most forums forbid that kind of thing. have you posted it on the discussion boards and or the fan section? User:Templar88|Templar88 21:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Moving the page too Forum:Administrator